HATE
HATE is a power enhancer, a dark substance that is an antagonist of both Season 1, and Season 2. Not much is known about it, but it has been proved to be even more dangerous and powerful than FEAR and DETERMINATION. HATE is not a soul. It is not a soul trait either, it works as an enhancer.HATE is not a soul. It is not a soul trait either, it works as an enhancer. (Link) Abilities * Control Power : HATE can control the body, and emotions of the host. It may influence decisions that the host normally won't do, and can eventually take control of the whole body if the host gives in. * Power Enhancer : The host will be more powerful thanks to this soul enhancer. This ability increases the host's original power by a lot. * Regeneration : If the host is either damaged, low on HP, or lost any of their limbs, the enhancer fixes those for them. It even allows one to revive bodies made of magic, like Sans. * HATE Weapons : The host can use HATE in any way they want. For example, in the *Determination episode, Chara used HATE to grab Frisk and place them in the DT Extractor. * Corruption of the Host : If the host stays with HATE too long, eventually the host will be corrupted by this power. As long as HATE stays with the host it becomes more difficult to remove or control the HATE. On the other hand, small amounts of hate can be handled. * TRAIT inversion : The host's soul trait can be inverted when HATE is introduced into it if the host allows it to change them within, instead of just covering the soul.The host's soul trait is inverted when HATE is introduced into it. Bete's already have an inverted trait, HATE won’t change anything, since the change was already made. (Link 1)The host's soul trait is inverted when HATE is introduced into it. Bete's already have an inverted trait, HATE won’t change anything, since the change was already made. (Link 2) Personality When HATE begins to take control of their host, they begin to act more violent, begin to lack self-control. They even have no remorse for their actions and seems to enjoy mutilating others. An example of its cruelty was when HATE Chara tore off Omega Flowey's arm in Your Best Friend, showing no remorse or guilt at Flowey at all. Unlike all of the Glitchtale villains, HATE is definitely a pure evil substance with no redeeming qualities whatsoever, making HATE non-archetypal to the other villains of Glitchtale. Appearance |-| HATE substance= The appearance of the substance itself is similar to Akumu's, it seems to be a fully black blob being able to change their irises and mouth from white to red, and it is able to change its shape. |-| Vessels of HATE= Half HATE Chara.png | Chara as HATE starts to take over their body. BettyHATE.png | Bete infected by HATE. HATE Sans.png | Sans infected by HATE. As for the vessels of HATE, the color of their irises depends on their soul trait (But if it is a monster, it is black) while their sclera turns black. The more the HATE corrupts its host, the more the black substance will take over their hosts entire body excluding their hair. But even when Frisk had HATE with them on Megalomaniac, the HATE failed to take over Frisk's body including Chara's (excluding their black scleras.) History Before Season 1 The first vessel for the hate was Frisk, as they were consumed by it. During Frisk's genocide route, it overcame them but eventually left and took over Chara during Frisk's reset in Megalomaniac, only worsening by every moment that passes. Season 1 on "Your Best Friend"]] Ever since the first episode, HATE has been with Chara and has been transforming them to become evil and giving them more power. Chara's feelings and emotions were erased thanks to this substance, which meant that Chara can even kill the person who loves Chara the most with a sadistic like behavior. In Continue, HATE directed Chara to kill Asriel after objecting to their demands. Whenever Asriel tried to tell Chara an old moment or trying talking to them, HATE would destroy Chara's feelings more and encouraged them to kill him more bluntly. With love, Asriel managed to get HATE out of Chara, but Chara died because they no longer had the determination to live. Then Asriel used their soul as a vessel of the seven soul traits that spawned in Continue. Season 2 When the barrier broke, HATE escaped from Mount Ebott but was seized by AMD. They placed them in a vial, as Jessica Grey began a hidden research on what HATE was, and Bete ends up helping them figure that out in a conversation. However, they lost the vial to them in Dust. in "Love Part 1" .]] When Bete was "killed" by Undyne in Love, Kumu ate the HATE vial to save Bete. HATE immediately found a new host (who is Bete.), using the "Regeneration" ability to bring back the disintegrated parts of Bete. Despite this power, Bete ends up fleeing as they were feeling the side effects of the substance. Within the next part, Bete begins getting the blunt of Frisk, and in a last-ditch effort, she uses HATE on Sans' own soul, reviving him under the control of them. However, with Papyrus entering the scene, they used their love to remove the HATE from Sans, and Bete flees once again. In My Promise, Bete uses some HATE on Asriel's soul, reviving them in the process. Later, Bete makes Asriel battle Toriel and Asgore. Toriel and Asgore desperately try to save Asriel from HATE by showing their compassion to him, but unfortunately for them, it failed. Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore were forced to retreat since they knew they couldn't win against Asriel and Bete. Deleted Scene In a deleted scene, HATE talks with Bete and how they finally found a physical form to reside with, though the live-stream associated with it has been removed. We didn't manage to find all of the deleted scenes, only a few of them are missing and because Camila Cuevas removed the stream from twitch. It's no longer possible to find the deleted scenes. Disclaimer: This scene is not part of the Glitchtale storyboard, because it was removed by Camila. Deleted_Scene_HATE_0.jpeg Deleted_Scene_HATE.jpeg Deleted_Scene_HATE_2.png Deleted_Scene_HATE_6.png Deleted_Scene_HATE_3.jpeg Deleted_Scene_HATE_4.png Deleted_Scene_HATE_5.png Trivia * Hate is not a soul trait but rather an enhancer. * It is very unlikely to generate HATE with just one person. It can be spawned easily though when an entire species hate on one person. Like how the monsters hated Frisk since they were doing a genocide run. It is very unlikely to generate HATE with just one person. It can be only spawned when an entire species hates on one person. Like how the monsters hated Frisk since they were doing a genocide run. (Link) * HATE can be generated, but it can't be destroyed. In extreme cases, it can be changed/transformed. The only way to defeat HATE is to kill the host or extract it by using love. * When Frisk caused an unexpected RESET in Megalomaniac, the hate generated looked for another host. Since Frisk wasn't there, the only other HUMAN available in the world was Chara. Before that, Chara was never evil, but since then, their body was slowly being engulfed by HATE itself. * In "Yet Darker", Gaster used black goop that resembled the HATE against Frisk and Sans. Other than for attacking, his goop was seen blocking Frisk's RESET button. Whether or not Gaster's black goop is related to HATE is unknown. * According to one of Camila's Twitch broadcasts hosted on July 26, 2017, the HATE Chara absorbed was not in full effect during part of Season 1. Therefore, they felt guilty since before their actions. This also caused them to kill the amalgamates instead of other monsters because it would be less disappointing. In fact, if they went after Undyne, who would give them unlimited DETERMINATION, it would cause more sorrow to the underground, which Chara wanted to avoid. She also said that they only tried to kill Frisk because they deserved it and spared them in *Determination because the file has to be with a valid name before reseting so it can be a successful Reset so they took control of it first and then tried to Reset. * HATE can grow within a human soul until it takes over the entire body. This numbs the host's emotions and influences their decisions. * HATE greatly increases the user's soul power, even up to 10 times their original power. However, the more HATE the human uses as an enhancer for their abilities, the harder it will become to regain control of their body. * For HATE to take full control of their current host, the host must give the permission to it. Since Chara didn't give permissions, they were driving by force to do so. * When HATE and DETERMINATION both come together, an ability named "FILE 0" becomes available. At the same time, HATE increases the user's Determination power. This event only happened in Chara, though for an unknown reason, Chara's "FILE 0" ability only works when HATE is powering their DETERMINATION. * If a monster gets HATE, it controls them faster than humans and their eye color becomes black. If a monster gets HATE, it controls them faster than humans and their eye color becomes black. (Link) * There is a canon conversation, never before in the series. Jessica Grey and Bete are seen talking about HATE.There is a canon conversation, never before in the series. Jessica Grey and Bete are seen talking about HATE. (Link) * A person who is corrupted by HATE is still able to die, however, it would take enormous amounts of power. Such as killing the affected person in just one blow, or just damage the host so much that the HATE is not fast enough to regenerate their host.A person who is corrupted by HATE is still able to die, however it would take enormous amounts of power. Such as killing the affected person in just one blow, or just damage the host so much that the HATE is not fast enough regenerate their host. (Link) * HATE's intentions are bad enough to scare Bete.HATE's intentions are bad enough to scare Bete. (Link) ** This meant that Bete will try to be careful with HATE because if she uses so much HATE, it will gain control over her again.Bete will try to be careful with HATE, because if she uses so much HATE, it will gain control over her again. (Link) ** Bete also tries to keep HATE away from Akumu as much as possible, because if HATE takes over Kumu, the souls inside of Kumu will be corrupted by HATE and all souls will be in under command of HATE. ** When HATE found Bete as its new host, HATE began to control Bete, but HATE couldn't control Kumu for unknown reasons, which it should be able to since Bete and Kumu own the same soul.When HATE found Bete as its new host, HATE began to control Bete, but HATE couldn't control Kumu for unknown reasons, which it should be able to since Bete and Kumu own the same soul. (Link) * Camila confirms that the HATE used in Season 1 is the same for Season 2. * By the time of the episode Love Pt 2, when the barrier broke and HATE was captured by the AMD, this happened 37 days ago at 10:41 AM. * HATE has one weakness. It's love (the emotion), being its antithesis. Asriel and Frisk were able to use it to purge it from Chara on "Continue", and Papyrus used it to free Sans from Bete's control on "Love Part 2". This causes Frisk to realize that only love (the emotion) can defeat HATE. ** Love is an enhancer too.Love is an enhancer too. (Link) * As strong as HATE is, it can't replicate a physical body. * There's only one way for destroying HATE permanently, the host has to die with HATE.There's only one way for destroying HATE permanently, the host has to die with HATE. (Link) ** Chara didn't die with HATE on Season 1 because HATE was extracted from them that's why HATE survived from battle. They died because they lacked determination. * HATE can replicate the body of a monster, but they cannot replicate an entire body of a human, because the body of a monster is made of magical properties while a human's body is made of physical matter. What Camila Cuevas said about HATE * It is a HUMAN trait. * A human can't be born with a black soul. * HATE can be generated but it can't be destroyed. In extreme cases, it can be changed/transformed. * When Frisk caused an unexpected RESET in "Megalomaniac", the hate generated looked for another host. Since Frisk wasn't there, the only other HUMAN available in the world was Chara. * In Glitchtale, Chara was never evil, but since Megalomaniac their eyes slowly started to get surrounded by a black aura, representing how they were slowly getting blinded by HATE. * HATE can grow within a human soul until it takes over the entire body. This numbs the host's emotions and influences their decisions. * HATE greatly increases the user's soul power. * The more HATE the human uses as an enhancer for their abilities, the harder it will become to regain control of their body. * Only love can extract HATE from a soul. Source References Navigation es:ODIO ru:Ненависть tr:NEFRET Category:Season 1 Main Antagonist Category:Season 2 Main Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Content